


The Last Jedi

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: All Is As The Force Wills It, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, First Time for Everything Fest, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, general graves, jedi credence, no magic but the Force, pushing that pretty face into a mattress, virgin credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: General Graves has been sent to clean up the disaster that was the StarKiller Base Incident, and accidentally runs into a Jedi who'd been captured aboard the Destroyer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hush_My_Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_My_Darling/gifts).



> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

His heartbeat was pounding in his ears as he ran, trying to find anywhere to hide, anywhere that would be safer than staying and waiting for the First Order to realize just who he was, just who they’ve accidentally caught.

He was the Last Jedi, and he was on a special mission to reach the former son of the General. He doesn’t even understand how he could hope to do so, but the Resistance was desperate.

There’s a door looming in front of him, behind which he cannot sense any Troopers, and no immediate danger, so he took it.

The second the door closed behind him he wonders how he was tricked, as the room was clearly someone’s living quarters, but all he can hear was the sound of a fresher running, and the bed was made with black and red sheets.

It’s like darkness bleeding, and Credence is captivated, wondering just who would want to sleep in such a harsh looking nest.

His hand slipped down to graze against the handle of his lightsabre and he carefully approached the door that was cracked open, but then he stopped in five seconds as it slammed open, and a tall broad shouldered man walked out, before freezing at the sight of him, clad only in a towel, skin glistening and flushed from the water of the fresher.

Credence gulped.

“Who the fuck are you and how did you get in my room?”

*

“Mister-”

“It’s Director General actually.”

Graves corrected the boy smoothly, striding over to his desk, intent on comming the front, trying to figure out just what brought the slip of a thing to him.

“Stop. Please don’t do that.”

He eyed the boy, who was putting a hand to his belt, and there was a gleam of silver.

Is that…

“You’re not the Jedi we caught in hyperspace ten hours ago are you? Please don’t tell me…”

“What happened to General Hux?”

Graves smirked,

“He got replaced after the fuck up that was the Star Killer Base. I suppose your intel is a little… outdated. So what are you going to do, use the force on me?”

He couldn’t resist cocking a brow, watching as the boy’s features strayed from panic to determination and back to calm.

He was a terrible Jedi with all those emotions flowing through him.

The Jedi might have been written off as myth days previous, but events had taken place that lead to the First Order’s own commander being compromised, still recovering in a bacta tank somewhere on the ship, so the threat was very real, and Graves knew he should probably be a little more careful, but the boy in front of him looked green, and quite untrained.

Probably a last minute addition to Skywalkers little Resistance.

“Maybe… I don’t want to hurt you, I need help getting off the ship.”

His voice wasn’t layered with power, he was earnestly confessing to Graves.

“And you’re going to make me help you?”

The boy looked hesitant, before nodding.

“Yes, yes of course.”

“Do I get to put something on, or are you going to parade me around like this?”

Graves put a hand to the knot of the towel and saw the boy’s eyes glaze over a bit, dragging down his body, cheeks pinking.

Ah.

That was another bit.

Jedi, selfless, brave, heroic idiots, no emotions and no associations.

This might be more fun than he’d planned.

“Oops.”

Graves flicked his fingers and the towel fell to the ground, and though the advantage was his, instead of pressing forward to his desk, and alerting the nearest pair of Troopers to come apprehend the Jedi, he moved towards the Jedi himself, watching as he remained still, frozen, gaping a little at his daring.

“Aren’t you going to report me?”

Graves chuckled,

“Perhaps. Aren’t you going to bewitch me?”

The boy shook his head, eyes locked somewhere around Graves’ waist,

“Uh, no. I want you to help me.”

“Gladly.”

Trying a change of tact, he stepped closer again, and tried to direct the boy to retreat over by the bed.

It worked only because the boy snapped to alertness and seemed to understand he was being tricked.

“Go uh, to the closet and put something on, then we’re leaving.”

Graves tilted his head,

“I don’t think so.”

The boy blinked.

“You don’t?”

“No.”

*

Credence was at a loss, utterly trapped somewhere in his own mind where he was trying to wrangle the force, to manipulate it to be used on the man, who, although was incredibly intimidating, remained completely naked, and confident, standing in front of him and looming over him as he backed up and tripped onto the black sheeted bed.

“Uh…”

“Why don’t we start over, and you can pretend you didn’t admit to being a prisoner, get rid of that, and your robe, hmm?”

Credence gulped, and rationalized it with the fact he could easily summon his lightsabre back without a thought, usually, if he really needed to.

He didn’t even know what was happening, but something tingling in the back of his mind told him it was very wrong.

The second he’d let go of his outer robe the man moved even closer, standing between his legs and putting a hand to his face. He flinched and even expected a slap but instead the fingers caressed his jaw, and the man’s thumb pressed over his mouth.

“You’re probably the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen on this ship. That’s besides our fearless leader, who’s a bit too uh, much for me.”

Credence instinctively knew he was talking about the mission, the entire reason for being there, Kylo Ren, or more accurately, Ben Solo, but he just felt his cheeks heat and stuttered out a reply,

“W-what?”

The Director General, no longer Hux, as it seemed, smiled, and his hand tightened on Credence’s cheek, suddenly tugging him up with it and his other hand gripping into the fabric of his tunic.

“I think you heard me.”

The man was pressing him close, holding his strong body against him, and Credence couldn’t think, as his lips were assaulted by the man’s, a rough sort of push and pull that reminded him of sparring matches, but without hands on shoulders and legs pinning thighs.

Or maybe it was just a different sort.

When he felt himself falling backwards, he realized the man had pushed him more firmly, and was bracketing himself overtop Credence.

“I don’t think…”

He broke away to gasp, as the man’s mouth began to ravage down his jaw and neck, and the deep voice vibrated against his skin,

“Then don’t.”

Hands were finding the part in his inner robes, tugging up his tunic and slipping under his pants, and Credence felt like he might burst into flames, a different sort of pain from being grazed by a training sabre.

“What-?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

There was a hand between his legs, rubbing against him, and Credence thought maybe he’d actually been knocked out in the torture chamber or on the way out, and was probably imagining this all in lieu of the pain.

He’d never touched himself, even though Luke had said something about self sacrifice meant no distractions, so that was the only way he should try and keep himself focused, lest he end up making the same mistakes the old Jedi Order did by completely prohibiting relations and emotions.

It didn’t really make sense, and Credence suspected that there was something that Master Skywalker wasn’t saying.

All rational thought fell by the wayside as he felt the man over him begin to stroke him in earnest, lips seeming locked to the side of his neck, biting and licking until he was writhing wordlessly, wanting to ask for more, but unsure what he really wanted.

“Does that feel good?”

Credence just nodded, and the man was chuckling again,

“I suspect anything might. You’ve never done this before, have you?”

Credence shook his head, and managed to pant out,

“Never.”

Before his voice petered off into a whimper, when the man’s thumb rubbed over the slick head.

“Good.”

*

Incredibly responsive and quite frankly spectacularly beautiful, if this was how all Jedi typically were, Graves almost wished they’d caught one sooner.

“Why don’t you take these off, hmm?”

The boy nodded mindlessly, apparently delirious from the haze of pleasure Graves had been working him up into, and the second a pale and creamy shoulder was exposed to him, he wanted to lick it.

So he did.

Every bit of the boy was perfect, gorgeous and looked carved from white marble and Graves wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his evening worshipping him, but there was a moral question of it and besides, he could only distract the boy so long before he remembered his probable mission.

He sighed, and then grabbed the boy’s hips, suddenly turning him over onto his stomach, before slapping the soft curves of his ass.

The boy jumped, but didn’t do anything in retaliation, didn’t do anything except let out a strangled moan.

“Like that?”

The boy just nodded.

“Well, what if I told you I could fuck you and then we’ll get back to business, hmm?”

The fact he’d been on that cursed ship for weeks without anything but the occasional stolen moment inside the fresher was clearly clouding his judgment, but Graves didn’t care the second he saw the boy’s eyes blink open and focus on him, before he parted his lips to sigh,

“I don’t know what that means.”

Graves smirked,

“It means I’m going to put this in your tight little ass.”

He stroked a hand over himself, and saw the boy’s eyes widen.

“Is that possible?”

Insulting or endearing, he wasn’t sure, but Graves couldn’t help laughing.

“Quite.”

It was almost too easy, seducing the little slip of the thing that passed for a Jedi those days, and by the time Graves had worked two fingers inside the boy, using a touch of spare slick he kept on hand for emergencies, like this, or nights he wanted to take it slow in bed with his own hands, the boy was moaning steadily, and rutting himself against the sheets.

He was sure a fast learner, virgin or not.

“All right there?”

He squeezed a hand over one of the boy’s ass cheeks, and he felt his body jump as he pressed back against the hand working inside him.

“Please… more.”

“As you wish.”

Graves let out a sigh and then withdrew his hand, rubbing extra slick over himself, before putting both hands to the boy’s hips, and slowly pressing inside him, biting his lip against the urge to groan at the feel.

It was good, too good, and he could see the boy reaching under his stomach to stroke himself in time to Graves’ movements.

“Let me know if I hurt you.”

He didn’t know why he’d said that.

The boy was his prisoner, wasn’t he?

He could have used the force or whatever at any time to leave, to fight him off, but he hadn’t.

The thought didn’t strike Graves until much, much later, but he realized that maybe the boy hadn’t actually wanted to  _leave_  the ship, merely needed a higher up as a guide.

Ah well.

*

Credence was drowning in sensation, overwhelmed by the pleased endorphin’s and medi clorians seeming to sing inside of his body with every move of the man behind him and above him.

His own hand was a ghost of the sheer bliss running through him, and when he felt the hands on his waist tighten, and the man fell forward to groan against his neck, lips pressing hotly into his skin, he gasped and felt his body crest, as his hand moved over himself.

He was panting for breath, desperate to keep his heart from exploding as it pounded in his chest, and the man was shifting off him, collapsing onto the black sheets, of which Credence knew he’d made a mess, and looking completely relaxed.

The perfect moment to take over, to use the Force and ensure he was in control of the General was now, but Credence didn’t want to, not yet.

“Thank you.”

He found himself saying, and the man turned to look at him, black and silver hair messily sliding over his forehead,

“You’re welcome… first orgasm courtesy of the First Order. Ideal, isn’t that?”

A smirk, and Credence could feel his skin still tingling everywhere the man had touched him.

Some places he’d never  _dreamed_  of touching himself.

“Right. Yes. So. I’m going to need you to take me to Kylo Ren.”

The man blinked over at him, and his heavy brows met in a frown,

“What’s that now?”

Credence smiled, a bit sadly, and then heaved a breath, before sitting up, wincing slightly at the unique soreness between his legs, and waving a hand in the air, summoning his robes, and his belt, lightsabre in tow,

“ _I need you to take me to Kylo Ren.”_

There was no room for argument there, calling on the Force took almost no effort, for Credence had never felt more content and focused in his entire life.

The man was nodding, easily, as if Credence had merely asked for another kiss, or gentle hand over him. His heart flipped over in his chest, as he knew that he would probably never get such a thing again, not willingly.

“Let me just put something on…”

 


End file.
